1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a construction machine comprising hydraulic actuators, and in particular, to a construction machine comprising an energy recovery device for recovering the energy of the return hydraulic fluid from a hydraulic actuator.
2. Description of the Related Art
An energy recovery device for recovering the energy of the return hydraulic fluid from a hydraulic actuator is described in JP, A 2000-136806, for example.
JP, A 2000-136806 discloses an energy recovery device comprising a regeneration hydraulic motor which is driven by the return hydraulic fluid from a hydraulic actuator, an electric motor which is directly connected to the regeneration hydraulic motor, and an electrical storage device which stores electric power generated by the electric motor.